My Inuyasha
by samika-37
Summary: Post-canon. In which Inuyasha's habit of possessive words rubs off on Kagome.


_**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**_

For those of you that follow "Fallen Angel" and "Mission: Incomplete", please take note that these two projects will be on hiatus until Aug 2015. With university applications, auditions, interviews and whatnot just flying into my life, I really haven't had the time to just sit down and really think about how the stories will go. Therefore, I propose to put their publishing on hold. I will still write whenever I can but I doubt I'll be able to complete a single chapter within 2 weeks. Thus, writing whenever I can, I will proceed to upload all that has been accomplished this coming August. Please leave a review/PM me if you have any thoughts/opinions on my proposal, whether you wish for me to follow through with this proposal, or ask that I continue to update whenever I can.

One shots come to me out of nowhere and once I start writing a one shot, I don't stop until it's done. Therefore, to compromise, I'll be uploading one shots whenever they pop out. This is also for my own benefit, as to prevent writer's block.

Anyway, please enjoy this piece of work!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_. **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MY INUYASHA<strong> _**By: Samika-37**

Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut silently and approached the corner where Kagome was currently resting. He shifted, sitting on the heels of his feet as he reached out to gently brush her cheek with the back of his index finger. At this gesture, Kagome's mouth twitched up ever so slightly before her eye lids slowly raised, revealing her warm chocolate pools as her gaze shifted to stare into Inuyasha's burning suns.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome's smile widened. It was just so like Inuyasha to apologize without actually apologizing.

"It's ok. What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Using her elbows, the raven-haired beauty pushed herself to sitting position. She rewarded Inuyasha with another bright smile when she felt his hand on the small of her back, helping her. She was pleased when he didn't make a move to pull his hand away. Even now, the little touches they shared always brought an abundance of butterflies to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, this time raising a hand to cup his cheek. Despite the softening of his eyes, Kagome felt Inuyasha's jaws clench. Inuyasha took his free hand and placed it over Kagome's hand on his cheek, guiding her arm to circle his neck, while he gently tugged her toward his chest with his other hand. She immediately understood as she wound her other arm around his neck. Inuyasha moved her covers away before he hooked his arm under her knees and lifted Kagome. He then left the hut and held the one he had sworn to protect tightly as they ventured into the dead of night.

They ended up at one of their favourite places - a cliff above a hidden little stream, where Inuyasha and Kagome sometimes spent free time together, either fishing or splashing each other with water. Afterwards, they would watch the sunset from the cliff. Before Kagome's return, Inuyasha had discovered the place and spent several nights here alone, as the somewhat secretive spot offered privacy and a beautiful view of the night sky.

Inuyasha sat down; knees bent, and leaned against a boulder. He set Kagome between his legs, removed his Fire Rat haori and wrapped it snugly around Kagome before pulling her back to his chest and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling something purely Kagome. Kagome sighed in contentment and leaned against her protector. She closed her eyes but remained awake; she would wait for Inuyasha to talk. For now, the silence was comfortable and it felt so nice to be in Inuyasha's arms.

"I don't deserve you."

Kagome's eyes shot open and softened as she finally realized the cause of Inuyash's behaviour. Their wedding was to take place a few days - 3, to be exact - from now, and although everyone in the village welcomed this news with joy, others who had never met Kagome and Inuyasha still looked upon this news with a judgemental eye. Just earlier this afternoon, a travelling monk had been shocked to learn that a half-demon was to marry a human, a miko, nonetheless. The monk had asked Kagome if she were being threatened and that she should not be afraid for the monk would help her escape. Kagome had stiffened and Sango had stopped feeding her son food. Even the twins had stopped singing.

Kagome had dutifully served the monk his tea before she told him that if he wished to stay for the night, he would have to learn to keep his nose out of others' personal affairs. When Kagome had left the hut right after, she had not been surprised to see Inuyasha outside, holding her herbs basket, looking down at the ground with a clear picture of pain painted across his face. Kagome had then taken the basket and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before returning to the herbs field. When she had turned her head slightly to steal a glance at her favourite hanyou, she had been pleased to see a small smile and faint blush replace the earlier sadness on his face.

Kagome shifted and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Would you rather I had went with that noble from 2 weeks ago?" Her teasing got her the desired effect as she felt Inuyasha's arms around her waist tighten their grip and he let out a low growl.

"No. He couldn't even protect himself against that puny demon. How'd he protect you? Only I can." Kagome grinned before she lightly tapped him on the nose. "Exactly, so it only makes sense that I'm with you." Inuyasha's eyes widened as something warm filled him. He averted her gaze and let out a small "Keh".

"Still...that monk..." Inuyasha trailed off as he felt Kagome's soft palms on his cheeks, turning him to face her.

"Inuyasha...tell me. Do I make you happy?" The hanyou blinked a couple of times and looked anywhere but at Kagome as he felt a blush creep upon his face.

"Keh. Do you even have to ask?"

"Do I?"

The softness of Kagome's voice made him look at her again before he unwound his arms from her waist and placed his hands over Kagome's. He closed his eyes as he turned his head to kiss her left palm. He opened his eyes to look at her before he closed them again and repeated the action on the other palm. When he opened his eyes again to look at Kagome, the passion in his eyes should have been enough to answer her question, but he knew that Kagome liked words.

"Of course you do," he said in an equally soft voice. He mentally slapped himself. This is what Kagome did to him: made him all soft and weak. _Stupid human emotions._

It seemed like Kagome wasn't done making him feel all bubbly.

"So that means I'm your happiness?"

"Yes, Kagome. Now what are you getting at, wench?"

Inuyasha almost regretted using his assigned nickname for the girl before him as silence fell upon them. When Kagome made to remove her hands from his cheeks, his grip tightened around them, scared she would leave him.

"Kagome, I -"

In his desperation to explain himself, Inuyasha hadn't noticed the closing distance between their faces until he felt something soft against his lips. The softness disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and his eyes widened.

Kagome had just kissed him.

Kagome had just kissed him.

"Everyone deserves happiness, Inuyasha. So if I'm your happiness, I'm not going anywhere," Kagome said. She frowned a little as Inuyasha looked away from her again.

"Inu-"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kagome let out a small sound of surprise and before she could comprehend Inuyasha's question, she felt herself being tugged forward as Inuyasha dipped his head and captured her lips. Overcoming her initial shock, Kagome kissed him back. She shifted so that she was now kneeling in front of him. This position made her slightly taller than Inuyasha so she wound her arms around his neck as he wound his around her waist.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Kagome shifted so she sat sideways, her legs over Inuyasha's left knee, as Inuyasha pulled her to him and he slouched to bury his nose in the crook of her neck.

"What was the point in asking if you were just gonna kiss me?" Kagome asked, giggling. When Inuyasha didn't reply, Kagome settled with leaning her ear against his chest, as she waited for his heartbeat to calm down. She raised an eyebrow when the speed of the beating suddenly increased at an incredible rate.

"I love you."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him tightly and covered her eyes as to prevent her from seeing his face. Kagome moved to try and free herself but Inuyasha was stubborn. He was blushing too hard.

After a while, Kagome finally gave up and sighed. Some day, she would see his reaction. For now, she would continue being patient.

"I love you too."

Silence.

"My happiness is with you Kagome."

"There's nowhere that makes me happier than by your side, Inuyasha."

Silence again. If possible, the hug tightened.

"My Kagome."

Kagome grinned and closed her eyes. Before she let sleep take over her, she said two words that kept a smile on Inuyasha's face for the rest of the night as he watched his wife-and-mate-to-be sleep.

"My Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't see Inuyasha or Kagome as OOC. 3 years is a long time (despite being rather short compared to youkai aging) and a lot of growing up can happen. I find it highly possible that our favourite couple has changed ever so slightly, having matured a little in the romance department. <strong>

**As always, anything is welcome in the review section :)**

**~Samika**


End file.
